rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein neuer Name (Kapitel)
"Ein neuer Name" ist das achtzehnte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsunddreißigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve ist völlig verstört. Elayne versucht Thom und Juilin alles zu erklären, ohne zu viel zu sagen. Birgitte verspricht, nichts von der unerlaubten Bindung zur Behüterin zu verraten und schließt sich Valan Lucas Truppe als Bogenschützin an. Handlung Elayne Trakand Ort: Amadicia, nahe Samara Elayne wacht bei Birgitte, die im Schlaf nach Gaidal Cain ruft. Eine Stunde später kehrt Nynaeve zurück, sie hat geweint und sagt, dass sie bei Birgitte wachen will, damit Elayne schlafen kann. Doch auch die kann es nicht und verlässt statt dessen den Wagen, um sich zu Thom und Juilin zu setzen, die ebenfalls noch wach sind. Die Männer schweigen eine Weile, dann reicht Juilin Elayne einen silbernen Pfeil, den sie bei Birgitte gefunden haben. Beide fragen, ob sie es wirklich ist. Thom erzählt, dass der Pfeil und der Zopf - der in jeder Legende erwähnt wird - deutliche Anzeichen sind. Elayne zögert und wiederholt dann nur, dass sie eine Freundin ist, die ihnen geholfen hat. Die Männer sehen sich nur an und Elayne weiß, dass sie ihr nicht glauben. Sie fragt, warum sie Nynaeve den Pfeil nicht gegeben haben und Juilin sagt, dass sie durcheinander war. Thom erzählt, dass Nynaeve die Männer nicht anfauchte, sondern sich bei ihm ausgeweint und sich für alles entschuldigt hat, was sie je getan hatte. Danach habe sie viel merkwürdige Dinge über ihre Schuld gesagt. Juilin erklärt, er kannte eine Frau, die ihren Mann für einen Einbrecher hielt und erstach. Sie wäre zwei Wochen lang herumgelaufen wie Nynaeve, bevor sie sich erhängt hatte. Thom sagt Elayne, dass nur sie Nynaeve da heraushelfen kann und sie verspricht, zu tun was sie kann. Sie betrachtet den Pfeil und entscheidet sich dann, dass es besser ist, die Männer nicht mehr zu belügen. Also erzählt sie ihnen - fast - alles von dem, was in und seit Tanchico passiert ist. Von Birgittes Identität und dem, was Moghedien Nynaeve antat, sagt sie nichts. Als sie fertig ist, sagt sie den Männern, dass sie sich entscheiden können, ob sie immer noch bei ihnen bleiben wollen. Die beiden Männer wollen bleiben und Elayne nimmt sich vor, sie beide ein wenig büßen zu lassen, dass Juilin Rand versprechen musste, Elayne sicher zurück zu bringen. Dann verabschiedet sie sich bis zum Morgen und geht in den Wagen zurück. Nynaeve sitzt immer noch mit schmutzigen Füßen da und wirkt sehr müde. Elayne befielt ihr, sich zu waschen und zwingt sie dann, sich schlafen zu legen. Sie droht, Cerandin sonst zu bitten, Nynaeve gleich zwei blaue Augen zu verpassen, was Nynaeve zumindest eine leichte Empörung entlockt. Doch Elayne lässt sie sich hinlegen und Nynaeve schläft augenblicklich ein. Elayne setzt sich auf den Boden, da sie hofft, so nicht so schnell einzuschlafen, doch bald träumt sie davon, Rand als Behüter an sich zu binden, und von vielen anderen Frauen, bei denen sie sicher ist, dass sie Rand mit ihnen teilen muss. Dann sagt jemand, sie solle aufwachen, da das nicht Tel'aran'rhiod sei und als sie hochschreckt, ist Birgitte wach. Die Heldin des Horns erklärt erneut, sie sei nicht in Tel'aran'rhiod und Elayne nickt. Birgitte sagt, dass sie sich an alles erinnert und dass Gaidal irgendwo in der Welt als Baby oder kleiner Junge ist. Sie zwingt sich, nicht zu weinen. Elayne sagt, dass sie ihn finden und er sie lieben wird. Birgitte erklärt, dass das nicht das wichtigste wäre. Aber sie seien zwei Hälften eines Ganzen, das sich ohne einander immer unvollständig fühlen würde. Dann sagt sie, dass Moghedien dafür sorgen würde, dass Birgitte für immer weinen würde und sie fängt an zu schluchzen. Als Birgitte sich beruhigt hat, fragt sie, ob Nynaeve schlimm verletzt wurde. Elayne sagt, dass es nur ihr Stolz ist, dass sie sich aber die Schuld an dem gibt, was Birgitte geschehen ist. Birgitte sagt, Nynaeve sei genauso unvorsichtig wie Gaidal und Birgitte hätte sich selbst in diese Lage gebracht. Birgitte sagt, dass sie Elayne in ihrem Kopf spüren kann und diese gesteht, sie als Behüterin gebunden zu haben. Sie gesteht auch, dass sie keine Aes Sedai, sondern eine Aufgenommene ist. Birgitte überlegt und erklärt dann, dass sie einmal eine Aufgenommene namens Barashelle kannte, die auch einen Behüter an sich band. Sie wurde schwer bestraft und bekam einen Behüter namens Anselan zugewiesen, nachdem man sie zur Aes Sedai erhoben hatte. Elayne kennt die Geschichte als Liebesgeschichte, die jedoch vollkommen anders lautet. Birgitte sagt, es wäre nicht gerade angenehm gewesen für Barashelle. Dann sieht sie Elayne groß an und erklärt, diese würde sie sicherlich nicht so schlecht behandeln wie andere Aes Sedai ihre Behüter, da sie ja nicht wolle, dass Birgitte ihr Geheimnis verrät. Elayne erklärt finster, dass sie sich nicht drohen lassen will, doch Birgitte sagt, dass sie einen sehr schlechten Sinn für Humor hat. Sie sagt, dass Elayne ihr Leben gerettet hätte und sie sie nicht verraten würde. Birgitte meint, sie wäre jetzt Elaynes Behüterin und müsste sie somit beschützen und sich um sie kümmern. Sie sagt Elayne, dass sie jetzt schlafen sollten. Da Birgitte noch sehr schwach ist, besteht Elayne darauf, auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Als die Behüterin eingeschlafen ist, setzt Elayne sich auf, um ein Kleid für Birgitte umzunähen. Doch sie schläft ein und träumt von Rand als ihr Behüter, von Birgitte ebenfalls und viel anderes seltsames Zeug, bis Nynaeve sie weckt, als sie über sie hinweg steigt. Nynaeve scheint sich zwar erholt zu haben, doch sie umsorgt und bedient Birgitte äußerst eifrig. Sie färben Birgittes Haar ebenso schwarz wie das von Elayne und Birgitte muss Nynaeve davon abhalten, wirklich alles für sie zu tun. Als sie den Wagen verlassen, herrscht schon emsiges Treiben im Lager. Elayne ist aufgeregt, weil sie heute zum ersten mal auftreten soll. Valan Luca kommt zu ihnen, während er seinen Mitarbeitern Anweisungen gibt. Er sagt ihnen ärgerlich, dass sie nie ankommen werden, wenn sie sich so viel Zeit lassen. Nynaeve entgegnet wütend, dass er mehr als genug Menschen zu seiner Vorstellung bekommen wird, da es im Samara sehr voll ist. Doch der Mann entgegnet, die anderen Menageriebesitzer hätten besseres zu bieten als er, weshalb sie eine großartige Show bei ihrem Einzug machen müssten. Er starrt Birgitte an und fragt sie, ob sie bereit wäre, sich das Gesicht zu schminken wie einige Spaßmacher bei einer anderen Menagerie, doch sie erklärt, dass sie Bogenschützin ist. Er wirkt nicht beeindruckt, doch Birgitte wettet um Hundert Goldkronen, dass sie besser schießt als jeder, den er kennt. Luca sagt, sie würde gut zu "Nana" und "Lady Morelin" passen. Birgitte entgegnet lächelnd, sie würde auch gegen einen Silberpfennig wetten, wenn er Angst hat. Grollend geht Luca davon und holt Pfeil und Bogen. Als er zurück kommt, sind die Vorbereitungen für den Aufbruch bereits abgeschlossen. Sie gehen ein wenig abseits des Lagers und Luca macht ein Kreuz an einen Baum, um dann fünfzig Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er will als erster schießen, damit Birgitte weiß, wen sie vor sich hat. Doch sie nimmt ihm nur Pfeile und Bogen ab und geht fünfzig Schritte weiter. Sie betrachtet den Bogen kritisch und sortiert die Pfeile aus, bis sie nur noch vier übrig hat, mit denen sie zufrieden ist. Birgitte beginnt zu schießen. Der erste Pfeil landet direkt in der Mitte des Kreuzes, der zweite direkt daneben, und mit den letzten zwei spaltet sie die ersten beiden sauber. Die Mitarbeiter der Menagerie applaudieren und Thom sammelt bei ihnen Geld ein für die Vorstellung. Luca ruft entzückt, dass er nicht Messer sondern Pfeile will und erklärt Nynaeve, sie würden die Vorstellung mit ihr und Birgitte machen. Er drückt Birgitte eine Goldkrone in die Hand, die sie zurückweisen will, weil er nur um einen Silberpfennig gewettet hat, doch er besteht darauf. Er will Pfeile und Bogen silbern bemalen, doch Birgitte erklärt, dass dies die ohnehin schlechten Gegenstände noch mehr ruinieren würde. Sie sagt, sie wolle auch ein rotes Kleid und erklärt, er könne sie Maerion nennen. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand - auch als Morelin *Birgitte Silberbogen - auch als Maerion *Nynaeve al'Meara - auch als Nana *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Valan Luca Tiere * Schmoller * S'redit - als Keilerpferde Erwähnt * Gaidal Cain * Moghedien * Morgase Trakand - als Elaynes Mutter * Rand al'Thor * Cerandin * Lan Mandragoran * Min Farshaw * Moiraine Damodred * Aviendha * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault * Liandrin Guirale * Tourag Tourag eroberte Mareesh in einem anderen Zeitalter. Vermutlich war Mareesh eine Person, denn Birgitte erklärt "Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie jemand derart zusammengeschnürt wurde, seit Tourag Mareesh nahm." * Mareesh * Barashelle * Anselan * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Latelle * Clarine Anhill * Brugh Chavana * Chin Akima * Sillia Cerano * Petra Anhill * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin - als Königin von Ghealdan Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Tochter-Erbin *Helden des Horns *Behüterin *Valan Lucas Menagerie Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah * Verlorene * Sillia Ceranos Menagerie Orte *Amadicia **Lager von Valan Lucas Menagerie am Eldar Erwähnt * Tel'aran'rhiod * Tanchico * Illian (Hauptstadt) ** Platz von Tammaz Gegenstände Erwähnt * Schoja * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amadicia Kategorie:Kapitel VLM